A TU LADO
by angi.de cullen 14
Summary: CUANDO LAS COSAS SE ESTABAN SALIENDO DE CONTROL ME ASUSTE, Y PENSE QUE LO MEJOR ERA ALEJARME CUANTO ANTES DE EL, EL ERA PELIGROSO Y ME ASUSTABA A TAL GRADO QUE TEMIA POR MI VIDA. POR FAVOR, PERDONAME…NO QUISE HASERLO-ME SUPLICO CON VOZ ROTA MIENTRAS VEIA COMO SUS OJOS ESTABAN ROJOS, PERO NO HERA POR QUERER LLORAR AUQUE SU VOZ SE OIA ROTA Y SIN VIDA.
1. Chapter 1

CUANDO LAS COSAS SE ESTABAN SALIENDO DE CONTROL ME ASUSTE, Y PENSE QUE LO MEJOR ERA ALEJARME CUANTO ANTES DE EL, EL ERA PELIGROSO Y ME ASUSTABA A TAL GRADO QUE TEMIA POR MI VIDA.

MI MENTE ME GRITABA DE QUE HULLERA CUANTO ANTES DE AQUÍ Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE YO SABIA QUE TENIA QUE HASERLE CASO A MI MENTE QUE ESTA VES TENIA RAZON, DEBERIA HUIR LEJOS Y SER FELIZ Y LIBRE. PERO UNA PARTE DE MI TODAVIA LO AMA Y LO SEGUIRA AMANDO A PESAR DE TODO EL DAÑO QUE HA HECHO.

-POR FAVOR, PERDONAME…NO QUISE HASERLO-ME SUPLICO CON VOZ ROTA MIENTRAS VEIA COMO SUS OJOS ESTABAN ROJOS, PERO NO HERA POR QUERER LLORAR AUQUE SU VOZ SE OIA ROTA Y SIN VIDA.

LO OBSERVE FIJAMENTE MIENTRAS SENTIA COMO POR MI MEJILLA CAIAN LAGRIMAS SIN PARAR

-LO..SIENTO, PERO NO PUEDO PERDONARTE ESTO-LE CONTESTE CON UN NUDO EN LA GARGANTA.

AGARRE MI MOCHILA Y CAMINE RUMBO ALA PUERTA MIENTRAS OIA COMO SUS PASOS ME SEGUAN.

-ESPERA, PORFAVOR- ME SUPLICO.

ME VOLTIE A OBSERVARLO Y LO VI AHÍ, SEGUIA IGUAL DE GUAPO QUE SIEMPRE, SU HERMOSO ROSTRO ESTABA CADA DIA MAS PERFECTO Y SU CABELLO IGUAL DE REBELDE QUE SIEMPRE. ES HERMOSO POR FUERA PERO POR DENTRO NO ES NADA.

-ADIOS EDWARD-LE CONTESTE MIENTRAS CAMINABA, ABRIA LA PUERTA Y ME MARCHABA LEJOS DE EL.


	2. fiesta

**Los personajes son de la señora meyer, la historia es mía y se prohíbe el**

**Plagio **

La luz del amanecer se filtraba por mi ventana anunciando que ya estaba amaneciendo y tenía que despertar cuanto antes para ir al instituto. Me levante de mi cama y me metí a abañar, cuando Salí del cuarto del baño me lleve un susto de muerte porque ahí estaba Alice mi mejor amiga.

-Alice, que haces aquí- le pregunte mientras agarraba con fuerza la toalla que traía amarrada debajo de mis axilas para cubrirme.

-bella, bellita vengo a ayudarte a escoger tu ropa y a hadarte una muy buena noticia- me dijo mientras buscaba sobre mi closet y sacaba ropa y mas ropa.

-Alice, enserio gracias por querer ayudarme pero creo que exageras un poco- le conteste mientras me sentaba y cepillaba mi cabello

-¡BELLA! ¿Estás loca? La moda jamás será una exageración- me fulmino con la mirada mientras yo reía por sus ocurrencias.

-está bien, ¿cual Hera la buena noticia que me ibas a dar?- le pregunte

-oh si lo olvidaba..rosalie va a dar una fiesta por que regresa su hermano jasper de Francia-me contesto con un brillo es sus grandes ojos verdes

-jasper…¿no es el chico que te gustaba?- le pregunte

-si ese…pero recuerda que tiene una novia.

-Alice, pero eso fue hace como tres años.

-si, pero rosalie me dijo que si iba enserio con maría- me dijo triste

-lo siento Alice.

Después de eso agarramos nuestras cosas y nos marchamos al instituto con el auto de Alice, cuando llegamos estaba rosalie en el estacionamiento con su novio Emmett que es nuestro amigo y hermano mellizo de Alice.

Toda la mañana en el instituto fue súper aburrida, todos comentaban de la gran fiesta que iba a dar rosalie.

-bella, te ayudare a arreglarte para la noche- me ordeno Alice mientras salíamos de clase de biología.

-claro jefa- le dije en broma.

-chicas las esperamos en la noche en mi casa- nos dijo rose mientras se iba con Emmett.

-bueno bella solo quedamos tu y yo..¿qué te parece si nos vamos a mi casa a comer mientras se llega la hora de ir a la fiesta?-me pregunto mientras nos subíamos a mi cacharro de camioneta.

-claro- le respondí riéndome por su cara al subirnos a mi camioneta

Alice tenia casi una mansión adentrados del bosque, cuando llegamos no había nadie por que Esme y carlies papas de Alice y Emmett habían viajado por su aniversario.

Nos arreglamos con un bonito vestido de color negro que me llegaba hasta el muslo mientras tenía un escote que dejaba al ver mi espalda, mi cabello estaba suelto rizado y traía unos tacones que median 10 centímetros.

Alice traía un vestido de color lila que le quedaba perfecto con el tono de su piel y su cabello negro como el carbón.

Llegamos a la fiesta que ya estaba empezando y en una esquina vi a Mike newton coqueteando con Jessica una chica de los del grado superior del instituto, Alice se fue a bailar con un compañero que se llama Erick que esta profundamente enamorado de Alice.

-te invito a bailar-me susurro una voz en la espalda, cuando voltee a negarme vi que era Jacob, uno de mis mejores amigos.

-¡Jacob!- grite mientras me tiraba a sus brazos y el me daba vueltas por todo el lugar.

-¿creíste que no iba a venir?-me pregunto viéndome confundido

-no, lo que pasa es que no sabía que ibas a venir a qui…ya sabes no te llevas bien con rose- me dije dándole un golpecito en el hombro amistosamente.

-ya sabes la rubia bipolar me invito y supe que ibas a venir tu así que aquí estoy.

-está bien…pero si quiero-le conteste dándole una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres?-me pregunto confundido

-si quiero bailar con tigo- le conteste mientras sonaba una canción romántica

Las dos siguientes canciones me la pase bailando con Jacob y de lejos vi bailando a Alice con jasper que aparecer ya había llegado a la fiesta y también vi a rose con Emette, todo estaba perfecto.

-bella, tengo que ir con unos amigos que me hablan-me dijo mientras volteaba a una esquina donde se encontraban un par de chicos que no conocía.

-está bien, yo voy a saludar a jasper- le sonreí mientras caminaba donde estaba jasper solo en la barra donde estaba la comida y algunos refrescos

-hola jasper-le salude tímidamente.

-hola bellita, cuanto has crecido-me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo, el Hera también uno de mis mejores amigos. Platicamos de barias cosas hasta que vi a una chica parada atrás de nosotros.

-hemm…hola jasper,¿ nos presentas?-pregunto la chica.

-así claro amor, bella esta es maría mi prometida, maría esta es bella mi amiga- nos presento mientras sonreía, yo estaba en estado de shock

-mucho gusto- me dijo dándome la mano, yo se la estreche y la observe.

Era alta con un cuerpo de una modelo y su cabello negro caía en cascadas por sus hombros hasta su cintura

-el gusto es mío…si me disculpan tengo que ir al baño- les dije mientras salía a toda prisa de la fiesta a llamar a Alice.

-vamos Alice, contesta-murmure al ver que no me contestaba.

Entre ala fiesta con la esperanza de hallarla por algún lugar pero no estaba por ningún lugar, no quise molestar a rose porque estaba pasándola muy bien con Emmett.

-¿Qué sucede?-me pregunto Jacob mientras me agarraba del brazo, voltie a verlo y estaba parado con su cabello despeinado y sus ojos estaban rojos.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunte observándolo fijamente preocupada.

-si, ¿a quién buscas?-me dijo bruscamente

-a Alice, ¿no la has visto?.

-sí, hace rato que se marcho, casi cuando llegaron ustedes ella salió rápidamente de la fiesta- me contesto relajando su agarre de mi brazo que no había notado que estaba ejerciendo mucha fuerza pero eso no importaba, tenía que ir a apoyar a Alice que sabía que seguía amando a jasper con todo su corazón.

-¿podrías llevarme a mi casa?-le pregunte esperanzada.

No dijo nada solo salió de la casa mientras yo lo seguía y se metía a su coche, no entendía nada ¿Por qué estaba enojado? Yo no le había dicho nada y si no quería llevarme a mi casa solo hubiera dicho no y ya, me arrepiento de a verle hecho caso a Alice y no haberme traído mi cacharro de camioneta. Jacob paro de repente en la carretería mientras fruncía el seño.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunte con miedo al ver que solo observaba al frente.

-¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad?- me dijo de repente mientras volteaba y me observaba fijamente, dios me estaba asustando.

-¿de qué hablas?

-de que te amo y quiero que me des una oportunidad…pero siempre me ignoras, siempre alguien es más importante que yo- me contesto agarrando mi barbilla fuertemente.

-Jacob…suéltame, me haces daño- le dije con las voz entrecortada, me soltó como si eso lo hubiera lastimado y se voltio a observar la obscuridad por la ventana.

-Jacob, yo te quiero mucho, pero solo es amor de amigos- le susurre con miedo por su reacción. Volteo y me miro fijamente.

-bella… te amo, pero también te deseo- me agarro de la cintura fuertemente mientras me sentaba en su regazo y me plantaba un beso furioso en mis labios, yo trate de alejarlo pero el me agarro de la nuca con fuerza y me atraía asía el.

-por…favor… ¡SUELTAME!-le grite desesperada en un momento donde sus labios bajaban asía mi cuello, grite y golpee su pecho hasta que sentí que desgarraba un poco de mi blusa.

-NOO-grite mientras le daba un golpe en sus muslos y él se doblaba del dolor, abrí la puerta del coche y Salí corriendo, mientras corría sentía miedo de que el me alcanzara, escuche un ruido de un auto así que me escondí en un árbol que se adentraba al bosque que estaba por esa carretera.

Me quede ahí tratando de regular mi respiración, cuando vi que el auto se aproximaba me quede inmóvil, vi que paso y asome poquito la cabeza para observar que si Hera el auto de Jacob que se marchaba a toda prisa del lugar.

Sentí un gran alivio, seque mis lagrimas secas…ni siquiera sentí cuando empecé a llorar porque todo fue muy rápido, Salí del lugar donde me encontraba refugiada y camine por el pasto hasta que llegue a la carretera el miedo se apodero otra vez de mi porque estaba sola en una carretera que no sabía a dónde me iba a llevar. Camine esperanzada de que algún coche pasara manejando una señora y me llevara cerca de un teléfono público para llamar a mi madre.

Seguía caminando desesperada por encontrar algo cuando de repente el tacón del zapato se rompió.

-maldición- susurre mientras me inclinaba y me quitaba los dos zapatos, sentí un ruido, apresure el paso cuando de repente una mano me giro bruscamente.

**HOLAA :D **

**BUENO HOLA A TODAS, YO SOY NUEVA EN ESTO DE ESCRIBIR FANFICS Y NO TENGO EXPERIENSIA, SOLO HE LEIDO FANFIC Y ME ANIME A SUBIR ESTA IDEA QUE ESTABA OCUPANDO MI MENTE ASI QUE PORFAVOR LES AGRADESERIA QUE ME DIERAN UNA OPORTUNIDAD AMI Y A ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA Y PORFAVOR DEJENME UN REVIEWS?**

**GRASIAS ALAS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE LEER Y PORFAVOR NO SEAN MUY DURAS CON MIGO…HASTA LA PROXIMA **** ALGUNA DUDA ALGANMELO SABER :D**


End file.
